


Гуманист

by Nelson, TLEN2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: К вопросу о миграционной политике.





	Гуманист

— Нет, ну это все-таки неправильно, — пробормотал покоцанный, с усталым оплывшим лицом мужик лет сорока.  
Костер, горевший вокруг стоянки — несколько палаток, бревна и одна туристическая пенка, — отбрасывал на его лицо жесткие темные тени.  
— Что? — обернулся на голос мужик помоложе.  
— Ну, все вот это. Негуманно как-то.  
— Вот знаешь, что меня в тебе удивляет, Томаш? — мужик помоложе отложил ружье, которое до этого натирал промасленной тряпкой. — Тебе негуманно здесь и сейчас. Тебе было гуманно дома, тебе было гуманно в дороге. Тебе было гуманно на контроле, когда подписывал договор, тебе было гуманно, когда ты навязался в нашу бригаду. Все это время тебе было гуманно. А сейчас тебе, блядь, уже негуманно. Знаешь, те, кому негуманно, ООН пикетируют, статьи пишут, с лекциями выступают. Дома, Томаш. Не едут сюда искать удачи. А ты тут, ружье у тебя имеется, и тебе вот негуманно стало. И вот этим своим гуманизмом ты можешь нас как-нибудь нехило подставить, и это мне, знаешь ли, очень не нравится, уж извини.  
— Да ладно тебе, Стана, — Томаш поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Ты не кипятись. Молодой, горячий, понимаю. Мне не в том смысле негуманно, я не собираюсь бегать и дичь спасать. Просто странно это. Любой же может оказаться так. Ну, заболел, с бизнесом не вышло, кинули там. Недвижку потерял. Не заплатил налоги пару раз, и все. В дичь. Странно же, ну?  
— Томаш опять за гуманность толкает? — Из темноты к костру подошел еще один молодой парень.  
— Ага, что твой проповедник. Заладил, — хмыкнул Стана. — А ты, Янко, что думаешь? Гуманно?  
— Вполне! — засмеялся Янко. — Во-первых, никто тебя в дичь за одну просрочку не отправит. Даже за две нет. От болезней страховка есть, от безработицы тоже. Хочешь — не работай в свое удовольствие, если деньги позволяют. Ну, а не можешь, так зачем ты такой нужен? Все же хотят жить хорошо, правильно? Красиво жить. Чтобы дороги, чтобы безопасно было, комфортно. Чтобы по уму все было. Вот вы зачем сюда ехали?  
— За возможностями!  
— За безопасностью!  
— За справедливостью!  
Мужиков вокруг стоянки было не так уж и много, свет костра не мог выхватить всех из темноты, голоса смешивались, сливались в общий нестройный, но громкий гул.  
— Ну вот, — Янко еще повысил голос, — а разве не справедливо, что тот, кто хочет жить хорошо, должен работать? И мы готовы работать! Готовы заменить тех, кто не хочет. Короче, кончайте митинг, парни. Все тут гуманно. А кому негуманно, того не держим.  
— А вот смотри, — снова завел разговор Томаш. — Мы убиваем ради документов, верно? А могли бы не убивать. Но убиваем. Тоже справедливо?  
— Ну, во-первых, никого мы не убиваем. Мы защищаемся. Самозащита, Томаш. У тебя ружье для самозащиты. Ночи темные, люди разные, звери дикие, сам понимаешь. И про убийство у нас тут и речи нет. Советую запомнить, раз все еще не. Никто тебе не угрожает, нашел ты документы и жетон где-нибудь, иди в участок и регистрируй. И добро пожаловать в новую жизнь. Все по договору. Учил же, зазубривал? Или голова старая подводит? — Янко говорил издевательски. И смешки остальных вторили из темноты.  
— Учил.  
— Так что же? Ты вот зачем сюда приехал?  
— Перенять культурный опыт, чтобы потом применить его в моей Процветающей стране.  
— Правильно! А ружье у тебя почему?  
— Потому что я не могу позволить себе жилье в городе, а в лесу, где я ставлю свою палатку, много диких зверей, для защиты от которых я привез ружье, которое досталось мне от деда.  
— Молодец! А дальше?  
— А дальше я нахожу документы и синий жетон от человека, который считается в этой стране неблагонадежным, он либо совершал мелкие преступления, либо обманывал государство в налогах или еще как-то вредил окружающим.  
— И что ты с ним делаешь?  
— Несу в участок. Говорю, что нашел его и готов вернуть владельцу. А еще говорю, что мне очень нравится здесь, я чувствую, что готов принести много пользы и, если это возможно, принять на себя все обязательства по жизни тут. Налоги и прочее. У меня есть профессия, которая сможет меня прокормить.  
— И тебе разрешают. Потому что стране нужны рабочие руки. А нерабочие не нужны. Согласен?  
— Вроде бы.  
— А что будет, если хозяин жетона вернется и заявит в участок, что ты его украл или забрал силой?  
— Меня депортируют. Обратно, — тихо ответил Томаш.  
— Верно. Обратно в Процветающую. Без права возвращения, — голос у Янко стал ядовитым настолько, что даже окружающие перестали смеяться. — Так где же все-таки справедливость и гуманность, Томаш?  
— Да оставь ты его! — Высокий мужик чуть постарше Янко подошел к костру и толкнул Янко в бок, чтобы подвинулся и освободил место ближе к огню. — Привязался к человеку. Раз досюда доехал, собеседование прошел и договор подписал, значит все понимает, что, куда и зачем. Ну а мало ли, какие у него в голове мысли бродят, это не наше дело. Тебе что, мало дома в голову залезали? Надоело. У меня лучше есть телега. Раз уж у нас тут с вами вечер такой томный случился, — Мужик хлопнул себя по коленям. — Брат рассказал. Он сюда года три назад переехал. Тоже по, хм, культурному обмену. Я пытался потом на воссоединение подать, но не вышло. Пришлось так. Ну, не суть, короче. Приехал он, значит, сюда, лагерем они стояли ближе к городу, у отстойников. Ну, хлебное место, сами понимаете. У него и денег было поболе, конечно, он дольше собирался, чем я. Так вот. Встали они лагерем, чуть ли не третий день был, только приехали, получается. Он и пошел по отстойникам шататься. Там никого, ну, тоже понятно, расползлись все, попрятались. А потом видит, тут я точно не помню уже, ну, короче, там какой-то ящик не ящик был. Херота какая-то. А там парень спит. Прикиньте. Ночью, в отстойнике. Спит!  
— Смелый! — раздались смешки из темноты.  
— Не то слово, — продолжил высокий. — Так вот, ну брат так подошел тихонечко, смотрит, жетона вроде нет. Но, может, прячет где? Короче, решил его разбудить. За плечо потряс, пацан как вздрогнет, проснулся, значит. Сидит, озирается, не соображает ничего, брат говорит, ну чисто щенок. Тоже такой лупоглазый. А потом пригляделся так, видимо, понимать начал, ну там, ружье, одежда, ясно же. Глазки-то прояснились. И как зачастит! Брат, блядь, охуел. Не убивайте, не надо, ничего не сделал, сам все отдам, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, я ничего плохого не делал, меня подставили, как обычно, короче, все. Ну, брат молчит стоит, что говорить-то, и так все понятно. А этот перестал частить, смотрит так внимательно. Потом лезет за пазуху и достает, значит, жетон, доки, все в зиплоке упакованное, аккуратное такое. И ему протягивает. Молча. Ну брат берет, само собой. Ну и дальше стоит, смотрит на пацана этого. И все молчат. А пацан вдруг говорит, он все на вы, хотя брат ненамного старше был. Я, говорит, знаю, что вам нужно. Вижу, типа. Давайте я вас порадую, а вы меня отпустите. Ладно? Ну, брат молчит. А пацан потянулся из короба этого своего и давай ширинку ему расстегивать.  
— Что, сам прям?  
— Да! Не заставлял никто, я брату верю в этом смысле. Он тоже ведь чуть в тюрьму в Процветающей не загремел, за это самое. Потому и сюда поехал, прятаться надоело. Ну, и тот отсосал ему короче. Сам. Тут уж я подробностей вам не расскажу, но брат говорит — заебись было. Что, ну, доки в кармане считай, все, иди в участок и сдавайся. И, короче, ну, благословение типа. Все сложилось.  
— Уж точно. И правда повезло. Чуть ли не в первый день, да еще и так.  
— Вот-вот. Ну, так и было, он хорошо поднялся. Живет не тужит. С парнем каким-то встречается, хорошо все. Короче, завидно даже. Так же хочу.  
— Ну, так только одному из тысячи везет, — засмеялся Янко.  
— Никто знает. Надеюсь.  
— А с парнем-то что стало? — спросил Томаш.  
— Да застрелил он его, — ответил высокий. — Сначала отпустил, а потом застрелил в спину. Брат хорошо стреляет. Пацан и не понял ничего. Брат говорил, что хотел отпустить сначала, а потом подумал, что с ним без документов-то будет. Жалко стало.  
— Жалко, — эхом повторил Томаш.


End file.
